What Happens in Africa
by BensonandStabler
Summary: COMPLETE! A short story set after Alex returns from Africa. What secret has she been hiding? I made the cover image BTW
1. Chapter 1

What Happens in Africa…

By: BensonandStabler

Came up with this one-shot during a brainstorming session. Also came up with about 3 other ideas, so I'm hard at work. Give me your input! Comment #savebenson if you love it!

Olivia walked through the squad room, watching as everyone was hard at work at their desks. Everyone was working late tonight. Even Casey was still arguing with Elliot over something. Olivia always laughed at their ridiculous arguments. Olivia had finished her paperwork, but she was still waiting around for Alex, who disappeared from the bullpen almost 15 minutes before. She walked down the hallway to the interrogation. Alex sat in the last room, facing away from Olivia with her head bent down over the table. Olivia thought she was reading a case file until she saw tears splattering onto the table. Olivia twisted the cold, metal doorknob and slowly opened the door. She suddenly heard Alex's soft sobs.

"Alex?" Olivia called before walking to the table and sitting in the chair next to her, "Alex, honey, what's wrong?"

Alex's whole body shook as she responded.

"Something happened…"

Olivia became worried.

"When?"

"In Africa," Alex trembled.

Olivia's mind reeled with worst case scenarios.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. Anyone here, at least."

"Please, Alex."

Alex took a few shaky deep breaths before she nodded.

"Okay…okay."

SVUSVUSVU

"The court shall recess until tomorrow. I expect you here at 9 AM sharp," Judge Bianca Mensah announced as the court case of Asha Oduya VS Erasto Yakubu concluded for the day.

This was one of the many sexual abuse cases that Alex Cabot was trying in the Democratic Republic of Congo. Yakubu was guilty and Alex knew it. She just had to play it as if it was fair when she actually had him nailed. She smiled in satisfaction as she gathered her papers together. She exited the courtroom and heard the press cameras flashing at the front entrance. She didn't feel like being yelled at in Swahili today, so she decided to sneak out the back exit. She had her hand on the door when a mob of guards ran past her. She stopped one of them and asked what was going on.

"We can't find Yakubu," the guard replied before rushing after the others.

_"Oh, great,"_ Alex thought to herself as she pushed the door open and walked into the hot African sun, _"Who is he going to rape this time?"_

Suddenly, Alex felt herself being pushed towards the building. She was pinned against the rough, concrete wall. She tried to break free, but the attacker was too strong. He put his face close to her ear.

"Who's going to try this rape?" the raspy voice whispered in a thick African accent.

Alex's eyes widened as she slowly realized the attacker was Yakubu. She opened her mouth to scream, but he held a sharp blade to the back of her neck. He pushed up Alex's gray skirt and pulled down her lacy underwear, exposing her. She began trembling as tears streamed down her face. She braced herself as he thrusted himself inward repeatedly. Alex's face scraped against the wall, peeling her skin. Her tears mixed with blood and stung the wounds on her delicate face.

"Please, stop, please!" Alex pleaded, "Help me! HELP!"

Yakubu continued for another few seconds before a mass of guards ran over to him screaming:

"Kuacha! Kuacha!" The guards pulled Yakubu off of Alex, who fell down to the ground.

One guard ran back to Alex after making sure Yakubu was restrained.

"Are you okay?"

Alex nodded in reply, but was still sobbing hysterically. She adjusted her skirt and tried to stand. Judge Mensah walked out the back door and looked to Alex.

"Miss Cabot," the judge helped Alex to her feet, "What happened?"

"I…I…," Alex struggled find words.

The guard explained softly in Swahili to Judge Mensah, whose face transitioned from confused to sympathy. She turned to Alex.

"We are going to get you on the next flight back to America."

"Thank you," Alex whispered.

The guard escorted Alex around to the side of the building. The word had already traveled and she was bombarded by the press. She may have said something to them, but all she could think about was getting home.

SVUSVUSVU

Alex sat in a mass of tears next the shocked brunette detective. Olivia felt a single tear slide down her own face. Her best friend was in pain and she couldn't help.

"Alex, you are so brave," Olivia assured her, "You did exactly what you should have done. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, but they're airing a news report tonight," Alex started to get herself together.

"When?"

"At 10."

Olivia checked her watch.

"That's in 10 minutes."

"I don't want everyone to find out from some reporter."

"How about I gather them and we'll watch it together?" Olivia suggested.

"Okay," Alex agreed, wiped her face dry, and took a breath, "Let's do it."

SVUSVUSVU

Not long later, Olivia had Elliot, Munch, Fin, Casey, Huang, and Cragen crowding around the small television set in Cragen's office. The guys leaned against the wall and Casey sat in the middle of the couch.

"Why do you think Olivia brought us in here?" Elliot asked the others.

They shrugged.

"She said it was important," Cragen answered.

The door opened and Olivia stepped inside. She smiled slightly to the group and led Alex in the room. Alex looked at everyone once, but then avoided all further eye contact. She sat next to Casey on the couch and looked to her feet. Everyone realized this meeting was about her.

"Alex has something she wants you to know," Olivia started, "and she's not sure how to."

Casey looked to Alex, who looked so ashamed. The great Alexandra Cabot was afraid. Casey never thought she'd live to see the day. Suddenly, Alex grabbed Casey's hand and held it tight. Casey looked surprised at their intertwining hands and then up to Alex's face as she fought back tears. Casey gently squeezed her hand back.

Olivia turned the television on and the news transitioned from the weather to the top story of the night.

"Terror took over the courthouse in the Democratic Republic of Congo last week," the alarmingly photogenic reporter started, "The convicted rapist, Erasto Yakubu, went missing from police custody after a court recess. After being found only ten minutes later, another charge was added. In the brief ten minutes, Yakubu struck again."

The screen changed from the reporter to the footage of Alex, in tears, wading through the sea of reporters.

"Miss Cabot, is it true that you were just sexually assaulted by Erasto Yakubu?"

"Yes," Alex sniffed and kept walking.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"No…I…no," Alex choked on tears and rushed away.

The reporter appeared again.

"The prosecutor, Alexandra Cabot, returned safely back to America two days ago. We will have more information as it becomes available."

Alex couldn't stay strong any longer. Her hand shook and she looked to Casey, who gazed back in disbelief. The look on the blonde's face had Casey convinced. Alex put her head on Casey's shoulder and Casey rubbed her back consolingly. Casey had never seen the woman shed a single tear and now she was comforting her. She hardly knew her, but she was happy to be trusted. Casey glanced at the others, who stood dumbstruck.

"Everything's okay now," Casey whispered to Alex, "I'm here."


	2. Author's Note

I hope you all like this story. It took me a while to come up with all the details but I am happy with the result. Also, the African names were simply made up. I researched some names and mashed them together. They aren't real characters. Thank you!

#savebenson!


End file.
